jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Earth
(Under Construction and own by Knight-SX1. Please do not edit without permission) Mother Earth is the Stand of Joanne Joestar. It is a close range Stand with the ability to create shields with healing properties, and can drain vitality from enemies upon physical contact. Appearance Mother Earth is a natural humanoid type Stand, and has a bizarrely human-like appearance. It takes the form of a pale skinned voluptuous female humanoid, dressed in a revealing black cat suit with glowing green highlights. It has long flowing green hair tied up in a ponytail, and purple eyes. Personality Mother Earth has no personality traits to speak of, outside of a desire to protect its user. It can display anger, whether by itself, or on Joanne'a behalf, towards an enemy who threatens its user. Its Stand cry is "ORAORAORA!" Because Joanne can't control it very well, Mother Earth seems to act on its own accord, only appearing when her life is greatly threatened or she resolves to fight on her own. Abilities Mother Earth has an incredible amount of strength and speed. Mother Earth's punches can absorb the vitality of those it touches, however a specific amount of force and impact is required to do so, otherwise, it is the standard rapid fire punches most Stands belonging to a Joestar are known for. This specific punch is known as Drain Punch, and after the impact, the victim will feel weakened and out of breath due to their stamina being draining. Its most impressive ability is to create protective, near impenetrable domed shields to defend Joanne and those within its range from an oncoming attacks. It also has the power heal those within the shield while also protecting them, albeit at the cost of Joanne's own energy. Through either physical contact or the shield, Mother Earth can still heal and restore vitality, including Joanne's, through the use of the energy taken from her foes. The shields can also fueled by drained vitality. Despite the life giving nature of Mother Earth's shield and touch, reviving the dead is impossible. The shield also has a limited range, about as far as the Stand can travel from its user, which is two meters. The healing also process takes time, depending on how deep the wound is. If it a small cut, it may heal instantly or in a few seconds, but it is something like a large, or multiple holes in the human body, broken bones, or lost limbs, it will take longer to heal, possibly minutes or hours. Taking in too much vitality, or using too much vitality can inflict physical harm upon Joanne. The amount she can hold is unclear, but she must be careful of how much energy she takes in or uses. If she should run out, she will collapse from fatigue. If she takes in too much, she may cough up blood or bleed internally. In either scenario, it may be potentially fatal. Like Jotaro's Star Platinum, Mother Earth has a self-preservation ability, having the awareness and reaction time to save its user from impending death or serious injury. Gallery Trivia Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Knight-SX1